


I Pick My Poison and It's You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel, Additional Tags May Be Added, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Castiel, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Freshman Castiel, I can't think of anything else right now, Insecure Castiel, Jealous Dean, Junior Dean, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Tags Are Hard, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, abusive alistair, but he corrects his ways, dean is slightly emotionally abusive, enemies to lovers to enemies to boyfriends, rival politicians sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forced himself to smile carelessly. "Yeah, I have a crush on a freshman twink who can barely fill out his big boy clothes." He kept his tone sarcastic to hide the glimmer of truth behind the callous statement. </p><p>Dean spun around to find Castiel standing right there, and from the hurt expression on his face, he'd heard Dean's remark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pick My Poison and It's You

"Look, that's him!" Charlie whispered, nudging at Dean with her elbow.

"Who?" Dean asked, not bothering to look up from his Econ textbook. It was only the first day of the semester and he already had a shit-ton of reading to do.

"Castiel Novak!" Charlie hissed. Dean's head shot up at that, and his eyes sought out the boy. "Where?"

"Up on the third row. The dark-haired one." Charlie jerked her chin toward the front left of the room, and Dean followed her gaze. He saw him then and couldn't help but study the younger man.

He appeared unassuming enough with his dark-wash jeans and blue button-up. He was a little on the small side, but that somehow added to his appeal. Dean drew up short. Appeal? Since when did he find dark-haired, unassuming twinks appealing?

The people sitting on either side of Castiel, a blonde guy wearing a deep-cut V-neck and blazer and a shorter guy wearing all black, were leaning across his desk, deep in discussion about something. Whatever it was, Castiel obviously wasn't interested since he kept staring down at his phone.

"Who's sitting with him?" Dean asked, and Charlie shrugged. She pulled out her phone and aimed the camera at them, "I can find out."

"Don't bother." Bela said as she slid into the seat on the other side of Dean. "They're juniors, like us; Balthazar and Crowley. Apparently, they all attended the same boarding school growing up."

"And you know this how?" Charlie asked, immediately suspicious of anything Bela said.

Bela rolled her eyes. "Crowley and I go way back. Well, back to freshman year, at least." She amended. She smiled flirtatiously at Dean. "Why? Do you need to dig up dirt on the competition?"

"He's not my competition." Dean corrected her. She heaved a long-suffering sigh and smiled condescendingly at him.

"Tomato, to-mah-to. Your fathers are enemies, hence, you're enemies."

"They're not enemies." Dean hedged.

"Right, which is why they create advertisements bashing each other's personal character and legislation." Bela rolled her eyes again.

"That's just politics," Dean assured her, but he felt uneasy at the implications. Did Cas already view him as an enemy? Yeah, sure, their dads were running against each other for the Kansas house seat, but that didn't have to affect Dean and Castiel, right?

Charlie spoke up again, "Well, we know one thing about him." Dean looked to her, curious at what she'd already found. "He's hella smart if he's already in a junior-level calc class."

"Either that or very lost." Bela supplied.

"Nah, I think his friends would make sure he didn't get too lost on his first day," Dean said, hoping he was right. Which, why was that? Was he feeling... Protective of the guy? He'd never even met him before.

Right then, Balthazar glanced toward the back of the classroom and caught Dean staring. Shit. Dean tried to look away, but Balthazar was already nudging the small boy next to him. Cas shot a quick look over his shoulder, his eyes flitting to meet Dean's. And wow, they were blue. Like, very blue and very big.

If Dean had been thinking about looking away, he sure as hell wasn't thinking about it now. Hell, he wasn't thinking about anything because one glance into those pretty blue eyes had completely wiped every thought from his mind. He smiled hesitantly and offered a small wave. A bright flush rose along Cas's cheeks as he spun back around to face the front.

Dean blinked at the sudden loss of eye-contact. So apparently the guy had something against common courtesy, like waving.

"Well, that was abrupt," Bela commented, pulling Dean from his thoughts. He glared at her, but she just smirked unrepentantly.

"Maybe he's just shy?" Charlie suggested. Dean shrugged and slid down in his seat. Why the fuck should he care if some freshman ignored him?

\-------------------------

After class, Dean and Charlie headed to the university's food court to meet up with Benny and Pamela for lunch. Bela invited herself along, and neither Charlie nor Dean had the heart to tell her no.

They were standing in line at the pita place when Bela brought up Castiel again.

"Dean had a tent in his jeans just looking at the boy," she confided to Pamela, causing the other woman to grin mischievously.

"No, I didn't!" Dean protested, a blush staining his cheeks. "I was just..." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish the lie.

"Aw, Dean! Do you have a little crush?" Pamela teased, her eyes flicking over his shoulder. Dean forced himself to smile carelessly.

"Yeah, I have a crush on a freshman twink who can barely fill out his big boy clothes." He kept his tone sarcastic to hide the glimmer of truth behind the callous statement. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Bela smirked triumphantly while Charlie and Pamela both visibly winced. What?

"Uh, brother..." Benny murmured, jerking his chin to behind Dean. Dean spun around to find Castiel standing right there, and from the hurt expression on his face, he'd heard Dean's remark.

"Uh..." Dean gaped, his mind grasping for a way to save the situation. Castiel wasn't interested in anything he had to say, though.

His tone was cutting as he said, "I'd thought that maybe we could, at the very least, be friendly to one another. You know, let our fathers keep the fighting between them." He shrugged. "I guess not."

Dean thought that Cas was going to storm away. Instead, the younger man took a step forward and, right there in front of Dean's friends, pressed tight up against Dean. Their bodies aligned perfectly as Cas slid up to bring his lips right to Dean's ear.

Dean's pupils dilated and he fought the urge to bring his hand up to grasp at Castiel's waist as the younger man whispered, "And you can lie to your friends all you want, but I saw the way you looked at me. You want my twink ass...Daddy." There was a tiny flick of tongue at Dean's earlobe, and Dean almost jizzed his pants right there. And then Cas was pulling away and sauntering off, his hips swaying seductively.

When Dean was able to pull his gaze away from Cas's ass, he realized that he'd sprung a hard-on in the middle of the food court. In front of his friends. And Bela, who loved nothing more than good blackmail material. Fuck.

"Fuck." Dean wheezed. He looked at his friends. "Did you see that?"

Charlie nodded, her own eyes wide with shock. "That was very..." She floundered for a moment before finally settling on, "I guess he's not shy?"

"What did he say?" Pamela asked, glancing over to where Castiel had rejoined his friends at their table.

"Nothing!" Dean practically shouted. All four of them stared at him; their expressions made it obvious that they didn't believe him. "I gotta go." He choked out then spun around and rushed from the food court, leaving his untouched food on the tray there in line.

Dean ran straight to the handicapped bathroom and locked himself inside. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, sighing in relief as it was freed. He licked the palm of his hand. Saliva wasn't the best lubricant, but desperate times and all that.

He used his free hand to support himself against the wall, his head hanging between his shoulders as he reached down to pump his cock in his fist. His eyes slid shut and his hand started to move faster as his mind replayed the scene from the cafeteria over and over again, the flick of Castiel's tongue at his his earlobe, the slow slide of Castiel's body against his, the tiny whisper of "Daddy." His eyes snapped open and he was suddenly coming over his fist, groaning softly.

He slumped forward so that his sweaty forehead rested against the cool tiles of the wall. He struggled to even out his breathing, his entire body shaking with the aftershocks. He was so fucked.

\------------------------

If Dean had hoped that the incident in the cafeteria would be the end of it, he was wrong. Every time Cas passed Dean in the hallway, he made sure to brush up against the older man somehow. If their eyes met in class, he would slowly lick his lips and wink. If Dean ever gave a wrong answer in class, Cas would be the one to raise his hand and point out the error. Dean was pretty sure those were the only times Cas actually participated in class.

And even though it was infuriating and embarrassing, Dean always found himself jerking off to those memories. He didn't even look at his porn stash anymore; just the thought of those deceptively innocent eyes had Dean writhing against his sheets. And, without fail, just as he was shooting his load, he'd hear that one tiny word. "Daddy." And afterwards, as he lay there panting and briefly sated, he'd curse Castiel Novak for his stupidly attractive everything, but he'd curse himself even more for his own stupidity.

And thus the feud began. Dean pretended to hate Cas; Cas pretended to loathe Dean. But neither could miss the way the other's eyes raked down their body whenever they met. Dean saw the way Cas stared at his arms, so he made sure to cross them as much as possible when they spoke. Cas noticed how Dean's gaze was continually drawn to his mouth, so he'd nibble on his lower lip just enough for it to swell. And they'd both leave the conversation flustered and irritated, but neither would give in.

\---------------------------

Around midterms, Charlie's speech interp class had their first performance in the school theatre. She saved seats for Dean, Benny, Pamela, and Bela (whom they'd reluctantly accepted into their group) toward the back. Dean had just gotten settled into his seat and was reading through the playbill when his friends all stood to allow another group of people into the row. Dean stood as well but froze when he saw the first person coming through. He stiffened as Cas slowly slid past him. The fucker purposefully stuck out his ass so that it rubbed right up against Dean's crotch. Dean tried to repress his cock's reaction, but the friction was too much.

"Sorry, such narrow aisles here." Cas murmured, but his face was smug as he stopped by the seat right next to Dean. The rest of the people in his group had to slide past him to reach their seats, but Cas didn't look like he cared.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence as they waited for the show to start. Neither looked at the other nor tried to speak. But they were both very aware of each other. Every time Dean moved his hands, Cas's eyes were drawn down to them. Every time Cas shifted in his chair, Dean felt himself twitch with the need to touch and hold.

And then the house lights went down. And Dean knew it was a lost cause from the start. He stiffened as Cas crossed one knee over the other and allowed his foot to brush up against Dean's calf. Dean glanced over at him nervously, only to find Cas staring straight ahead like there was nothing out of the ordinary. Dean relaxed. Maybe he didn't realize that... His foot started rubbing up and down Dean's calf. Dean's breath hitched, and Cas smirked.

He leaned over so that his lips were right near Dean's ear, like in the cafeteria so many weeks before, and whispered, "You doing okay there, Dean?" Dean tried to nod, but jumped when he felt a light touch on his thigh. And fuck, Castiel was sliding his fingers up and down the inside of Dean's thigh, each slow brush bringing him closer and closer to Dean's crotch. Dean could feel his dick swelling in his boxers, and he growled. This fucking twink was going to be the death of him.

"Excuse me." Dean bit out as he stood and pushed his way out to the center aisle, leaving a smug Castiel behind. Just like that first time, Dean headed straight for the handicapped bathroom.

When he opened the door several minutes later, he stopped short. Castiel was standing right outside the door, his smirk triumphant.

"What do you want?" Dean asked harshly, but instead of answering, Cas stepped forward and pushed him back into the restroom. He locked the door behind them and shoved Dean up against the wall. And Dean's dick was suddenly full-mast again, despite the fact he'd just popped one off.

"Honestly, Dean, all you had to do was ask." Cas murmured as he slid down to his knees in front of the taller man. Dean groaned as Cas licked at his cock through his dress pants.

"Who said I need your help?" Dean ground out, but did nothing to stop him as he unzipped dean's pants and shoved them and the boxers down around his thighs, allowing Dean's hard cock to spring free.

"Oh, god, it's beautiful." Cas whispered reverently before leaning in to softly lick at the head. Dean groaned and threw his head back against the wall.

"Cas..." He bit out, and Cas chuckled.

"Yes, Dean?" He murmured as he nuzzled against the bottom of Dean's cock with his nose.

"We should really get back..."

"In a minute." Cas promised before he wrapped those pretty pink lips that Dean was always staring at around his cock. Dean gasped and his hips jerked as Cas began to suck at the head.

He swirled his tongue around the head and ran it along the underside of the rim, drawing a loud moan from Dean.

"Cas, baby..." Dean panted, his fingers sliding into the dark curls to yank at them. Cas hummed around Dean's cock and began to push forward, taking more of it into his mouth. Dean's hips jerked again, and he began to fuck into the wet heat, but stopped himself when he realized that It was probably a dick thing to do. But Cas grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled him forward again, showing that it was exactly what he wanted. God, he was such a slut for it...

It was only when Cas moaned around his cock that Dean realized he'd spoken aloud. So Cas liked dirty talk.

"You like that? You like it when I talk to you?" Dean panted, and Cas moaned again, this time more loudly. "Yeah, you like having my big cock shoved down your throat like the cock-sucker you are, huh?" Cas nodded and sucked harder, and dean's hips jerked forward again, hitting the back of his throat. Cas gagged, and Dean almost pulled out, but Cas dove forward again, taking him all the way to the base.

"God, look at the way you take my cock so nicely. You just love deep-throating daddy's fat cock." Dean huffed out. Wait, where the hell had the daddy thing come from? Cas obviously liked it, since he whined high in his throat and began to bob his head faster along the shaft, his nose brushing Dean's pubes with each stroke.

"That's right, take it all the way in, baby. Suck on it." Dean reached down to brush his thumb over Cas's bottom lip. "Your lips look so puffy and swollen, stretched out around my cock. You look so pretty like this, sucking daddy's cock for him. Such a pretty little cock-slut."

Cas hummed around Dean's shaft and began to lap at the head again.

"Cas, baby, I'm getting close..." Dean warned, his hips jerking with every lick. Cas looked up at him through his lashes, but didn't pull off. He reached up to fondle Dean's balls, and that did it.

"Shit!" Dean barked out, his head smacking back against the wall as he spilled into Cas's mouth. Cas stroked him through it, eyes sliding shut as Dean kept spurting out more.

When Dean had finished, Cas pulled up his boxers and pants and redid everything. Then he stood and pressed right up against him, slotting their mouths together. Dean moaned as Cas shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth and released some of Dean's own come onto his tongue. Shit, that was hot.

Cas's tongue tangled with Dean's as he began to grind against him. Dean shoved his thigh between Cas's legs, and the smaller boy began to roll his hips against it.

"Yes, Dean!" He gasped out when they finally broke apart for air.

Dean nipped at his jawline and Cas yelped. "That's not what you're supposed to call me, Castiel," Dean warned, his voice stern. "What do you call me?"

"Daddy!" Cas moaned as Dean began to rub his thigh up against Cas for added friction. Cas gasped and reached up for another open-mouthed kiss, sighing into Dean's mouth. Dean could tell that Cas was drawing close to his own orgasm, so he yanked his leg back, leaving Cas humping against air.

"Daddy!" Castiel keened, his eyes pleading.

"Beg for it, Cas. Beg me to let you come." Dean commanded.

"Please, Daddy! Let me! I've been such a good boy for you." Cas pleaded.

"You think you've earned it?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded. "Do you promise not to tease anymore unless you're going to follow through?" Cas nodded again, and Dean smiled as he bent down to claim Castiel's mouth again. He shoved his tongue into Cas's mouth as he pushed his thigh back between the smaller boy's legs. He grabbed Castiel by the hips and guided him as he brought himself to completion against Dean's thigh with a sharp cry.

They stood there, Cas slumped against Dean, gasping softly as he came back to himself, and Dean running his fingers up and down Cas's back. When Cas finally lifted his head, he smiled lazily at Dean. "Thank you."

As they walked back to the theatre, Cas reached for Dean's hand, but Dean pulled away. He looked at Cas and shook his head, "Not a word, Cas."

Cas felt like he'd been slapped. What the hell had that been back there? A hit-it-and-quit-it thing? Maybe that was just how things worked in college. He immediately felt stupid for thinking it had meant something more. He tried not to let his hurt show when he smiled tightly and nodded. "Of course, Dean."

\-------------------------

They hooked up several more times over the next month and a half, with Cas sucking Dean off and Dean using his fingers and tongue to fuck Cas. But every time, after the post-orgasm glow faded, Dean would gently push Cas away with the reminder to not tell anyone.

Cas felt a little piece of himself break off every time. What the hell was going on? Was he really that undesirable as a boyfriend? He knew that Dean wasn't hiding his sexuality; he'd been with both guys and girls before. So the problem had to be something with Cas. Maybe cute little twinks like him were good for fucking but not for dating.

\--------------------------

Semester break arrived, and both returned home to their families. Cas hadn't expected to see Dean again until the spring semester, so it was a shock when he came face to face with him at the governor's Christmas ball.

Bartholomew and John did the handshake thing for the cameras where they smiled and pretended that they were best of friends while their families looked on. Cas tried not to look at Dean standing off to the side with his arm wrapped around a pretty girl from their school, tried not to think about the fact that the same arm that had been wrapped around Cas just the week before. He fought the pain that rushed over him. No, not tonight, Cas resolved. Not here. He was worth something; he had one thing that he was good at, and there would always be men who wanted it. He didn't need Dean fucking Winchester.

Dean looked around for him throughout the evening but couldn't find him until it was almost time to go. He was standing in a small alcove with one of the servers, his arms wrapped around the other man's neck, his tongue down his throat. Dean thought about interrupting, demanding an explanation, but then decided against it. If Cas wanted the other guy, he could have him. Dean turned away, disgusted.

\-----------------------------

When the spring semester began, Dean didn't seek out Cas; in fact, he avoided him. They didn't have class together anymore, so it was easy to do. He ignored the calls and texts for the first couple of days, and eventually they stopped.

It was two months before Dean saw Castiel again. He saw him across the food court, eating lunch with Balthazar and Crowley. Well, they were eating; Cas was picking at his food, rearranging it on his plate. He somehow seemed smaller than he had before.

"Someone's looking a little worse for wear." Bella observed, and Dean tried not to wince. He glanced back over to where Cas was sitting and felt something cold settle in his chest as Alistair, quarterback from the football team, strode up to Cas and grabbed him roughly by the chin to lean in for a kiss.

He saw Cas tense up, and stopped short. What the hell? Why had he flinched? His eyes flickered to Bartholomew and Crowley for some clue, only to find them both glaring back at him. He frowned and looked back down at his cheeseburger. What the hell was their problem?

\------------------------

He waited until he caught Balthazar alone after class to ask him.

"Dude, what the hell was that the other day?"

"What was what?" Balthazar asked sharply, refusing to look up from his phone.

"Since when is Cas with Alistair?"

"Since when do you give a fuck about Cas?" Balthazar retorted, and Dean frowned.

"I do..." He began, but Balthazar turned on him, cutting him off.

"No, dickwad. You don't. Cas told us about your little fling last semester." Dean's frown deepened. Balthazar shoved his finger in his face, "Don't you dare try to blame Cas here, Winchester. He didn't say anything to us, his best fucking friends, until we all got wasted one night. After weeks of moping and crying, he finally told us about how you kept using him for sex and then shoving him away."

Dean glanced away guiltily, but Balthazar wasn't done. "You want to know why he's with a physically abusive jackass like Alistair? Because some emotionally abusive jackass used him for sex and convinced him that that was all he was good for."

Balthazar shook his head and turned away. "Just stay the hell away from my best friend. You've already done enough damage for a lifetime."

\-------------------------------

Dean tried looking for Cas after that, but couldn't find him. He didn't realize that the guy was avoiding him until he saw him in the hallway one afternoon. He called out to him, and Cas slowly turned, his eyes finding Dean's through the crowd. Dean smiled and waved and began to push through the crowd to reach him. But before he could get very far, Cas rushed away.

\-----------------------------

Dean tried calling Cas that night, but he didn't answer. He tried calling again the next night, and the next, but it went to voicemail every time. When he called on the fourth night, Cas finally answered. His voice sounded shaky and weak as he said, "Hello, Dean."

"Cas!" Dean burst out, relieved to finally hear his voice. "Listen, we need to talk."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Dean." His voice sounded stilted, strange.

"Cas, I..."

"Look, I'm sure you feel bad for what happened between us, but don't worry about it. Just... Please, I need you to stop calling me, okay?"

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, but right then he heard a deep voice say something on Cas's end.

"I have to go, Dean. Please, don't make this any harder." Cas pleaded, and then the line went dead.

\---------------------------

"So, your man Alistair is having a party this weekend at his frat house," Bela informed Dean that next week at lunch. "But Cas is not going to be there with him."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because they broke up this past weekend. Apparently, Alistair gets bored easily."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. If they'd broken up, that meant Cas would be safe. But that also meant he'd be harder to find.

\----------------------------

He tried to ask Crowley and Balthazar where Cas was, but they both refused to help. He looked for Cas everywhere, at meals, in the library, at football games. But the dark-haired boy was nowhere to be found. Not even Charlie and Bela could find anything on him. He'd moved out of his dorm right after the semester started; his class schedule was classified, and Charlie couldn't hack the school system. Dean was starting to wonder if he'd withdrawn from school altogether.

It was a month before he saw Cas again. Dean was sitting on the couch at a frat party, already working on his fourth beer, frowning at everybody and rejecting their advances, when he saw it. A flash of bright blue eyes and wavy dark hair out on the dance floor. Dean sat forward, squinting past the throng of people. He slowly stood and moved toward the crowd, his eyes searching. And then the crowd parted and there was Cas, dancing with a tall, black man.

His back was pressed against the man's front, and his arms were wrapped around the back of the man's neck as he grinded his ass back against him. But his eyes... They were trained right on Dean. Dean's breath caught in his throat as Cas continued to stare right at him, his blue eyes half-lidded, his mouth wet and open. He continued to grind back against the black man, his eyes challenging Dean the entire time. Dean smirked. Cas may have been dancing with that man, but he was dancing for Dean.

And then the man reached down and pulled Cas's face to the side so they could kiss, breaking Dean's eye-contact, and jealousy flared up in Dean. No, Cas was his, dammit. His eyes and his mouth and his smile and his laugh and his everything belonged to Dean, not that jackass whose hands were running all over the boy.

He strode forward and grabbed Cas by the hips, pulling him away from the other man.

"What the hell, man?" The guy cried indignantly. "Go find your own. This one's already claimed for the night."

"Yeah, by me. Get the fuck out of here," Dean commanded as he pulled Cas tighter against him. The black man looked to Cas, his eyes questioning. Cas giggled and waved at him, "Bye, Gordon!"

"Man, fuck you both." He stormed away. Dean looked down at Cas, who was still grinning dopily.

"Hi, Dean." He said simply.

"Are you high or drunk?" Dean asked, and Cas burst out into fresh giggles, "Both!"

Dean sighed. "Come on, my apartment's not far from here."

Dean led him down the block to his apartment and ended up carrying him bridal-style up the stairs.

Once inside, he carried Cas to his bedroom and carefully laid him out on his bed. Cas reached up and started fumbling with his buttons, but Dean stopped him.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"This is the part that comes next," Cas slurred as he tried for Dean's buttons again.

"Cas..." Dean trailed off as he realized what Cas was saying. "Cas, no. You don't have to with me." He sat down on the edge of the bed, just out of Cas's reach.

"Dean, I get it, okay? We'll have sex, and then I'll leave. I won't expect anything else from you, and that's okay." Cas promised. The words felt like a blow to Dean.

"No, it's not okay! How could you even think...?" Dean faltered.

"Because that's what you want from me; it's what I'm good at! And it took me a little while to get it, but I finally did. We'll fuck and then I'll leave you alone, just like old times." Cas said it so matter-of-factly, his face so earnest and confused at Dean's hesitation.

"No, Cas. That's not what I want." Dean whispered.

"Then what do you want me for?" Cas asked, suddenly angry. "Huh? What could anyone possibly need me for?"

"Look, that's not all you're good at." Dean tried, but Cas laughed bitterly.

"If there's one thing you taught me, Dean, it's that I'm always good for a fuck. I get it, okay? Some people are good at the relationship thing, and other people are good at the sex thing. I'm good at the sex thing, not the relationship thingy. I got the broken part."

"No, Cas. It's not you who's broken; it's me. I'm the one who can't do the relationship thing." Dean's admitted, dropping his face into his hands. "I fucked up with you."

"What?" Cas asked, staring at Dean in disbelief, like this had never once occurred to him.

"I'm the broken one, not you. And if you are broken, it's because I broke you."

"What do you mean?" Cas whispered.

Dean looked back up at him. "You are one of the smartest, kindest, funniest, most giving people I know. You always give so much of yourself and expect so little in return. Your smile, it used to brighten my whole fucking day. Even before the sex, I looked forward to seeing you in that dumbass calc class." Dean drew in a deep breath. "But now you're different; you don't eat, you don't smile, you don't laugh or tease. I fucked you up, and I would give anything to change that back."

"Really?" Cas whispered brokenly.

"Yes. I didn't treat you right because I was a chickenshit who couldn't own up to the fact that I had fallen for a twink who could barely fit into his big boy clothes." Dean admitted, a soft smile playing at his mouth.

"Fallen for?" Cas asked hopefully, and Dean nodded.

"I fell so fucking hard." Dean whispered. Cas stared at him for several moments, then opened his arms. Dean moved forward and allowed himself to be pulled into the hug. They sat there for a long while, their arms around each other, listening to each other's heartbeats.

Cas finally pulled back and padded the empty bed next to him. "No sex; we'll just sleep." He promised. Dean nodded and quickly stripped down to his tshirt and boxers before sliding in next to Cas.

Cas rolled onto his side, his back to Dean, and Dean curled tight around him. He knew they'd have to talk more in the morning, when Cas was sober, but for now, enough had been said.

"Good night, daddy," Cas whispered softly, and Dean smiled and pressed a soft kiss against the back of his neck, "Good night, baby."

\----------------

Three Years Later

"Castiel Winchester," the emcee called, and Cas walked across the stage to claim his diploma. As he walked back down the stairs to his seat, he caught sight of Dean sitting with his family and grinned. It had been a little bit of a shock to both of their families when they'd gone public with their relationship, but they'd worked through it. Their fathers' former rivalry and contrasting political views just made holiday dinners that much more...delightful.

Dean beamed up at him. "I love you," He mouthed, and Cas's smile widened.

After the ceremony, Dean ran up to Cas and lifted him into the air. "My husband is a college graduate!"

Cas chuckled and reached down for a kiss.

"Ew! Stop being gross, you two," Anna chided as she and Balthazar came up behind them. Without breaking his kiss with Dean, Cas flashed her the bird.

"Yeah, that's real mature." Balthazar muttered, but he was smiling.

"So, where we going to celebrate?" Bartholomew asked as he reached them. Cas arched an eyebrow at him, "um, I don't know where you all are going, but my husband and I are going back to our house for some private celebration."

"You know, I cannot wait until the honeymoon is finally over with you two," Anna murmured, and Cas grinned wickedly, "Never!"

\-----------------------------

After agreeing on a restaurant for later in the evening, Cas and Dean rushed home. They'd just signed on the house the previous month, but they'd already christened pretty much every surface inside. But Dean wasn't concerned about christening anything when he carried Cas into their bedroom and tossed him on their bed.

"I have to say, you looked so goddamn sexy in that cap and gown," Dean teased as he kissed Cas greedily. Cas smirked, "Just wait til you see what I was wearing under it."

Dean slid Cas's tie off of him and used it to secure his wrists to the rings attached to the headboard.

"I think I just want you to enjoy the view, this time around," Dean decided, and Cas nodded eagerly, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good." Dean praised, and Cas flushed as Dean started to tug at the buttons on Cas's white dress shirt, revealing inch after inch of tan skin for his mouth to worship. He pressed soft kisses everywhere, purposefully avoiding Cas's pierced nipples.

"My tits! Please!" Cas gasped out, and Dean chuckled.

"I don't know, Cas. I don't know if you've earned that quite yet." Dean whispered, and Cas whined. "You just lay back and let me take care of you, baby. I want you to be quiet for me, okay?"

Cas nodded as Dean reached down to his slacks. He slid off the belt and tossed it to the side as he unhooked the catch there. He tugged Cas's pants off, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the black lace panties with the black sheer thigh-highs attached to a garter belt.

"Look at you, dressed up all pretty for your daddy. You look so fuckable like this, such a good little wife." He leaned in to slide his hands up the insides of Cas's thighs, smiling at Cas's quick intake of breath.

"Open your legs wide for me, baby." Dean murmured, and Cas spread his legs as far as they would go. Dean grabbed one of Cas's long legs and hooked it onto his shoulder so he could nuzzle at his ankle. He slowly licked his way up Cas's leg, paying special attention to the area behind Cas's knee and the bare skin just above where the thigh-high ended. Then he grabbed the other leg and repeated the process, beginning with his ankle and ending with the skin at the top.

By the time he's finished, Cas was squirming against the sheets, biting his lower lip to keep any sound from escaping. He wanted to be good for his husband.

Dean finally settled between Cas's thighs and brought his nose to nuzzle right against the lace crotch of Cas's panties. Cas arched up toward the contact, his hands pulling at the tie.

"Gentle, baby." Dean cautioned, smiling softly. Cas nodded but still didn't speak as Dean returned his attention to Cas's panties. This time, he licked a long strip from the bottom of the panty, by Cas's asshole, to the top where his cock was peeking out of the waistband. Cas gasped and his eyes slid shut as Dean licked the same path again and again.

And then Dean was pushing the panties aside and his tongue was directly on Cas's tight asshole. Cas wanted to moan, but just barely managed to contain himself as Dean's tongue lapped at his ass.

Dean pulled back just long enough to say, "You're being such a good boy for daddy. Such a pretty little twink," before he dove in again. This time, his tongue pressed against the tight rim and slowly pushed its way inside.

Cas was panting now, unable to stop the tiny wanting sounds escaping from his throat as he slowly but surely opened on Dean's tongue.

Dean reached up and pressed his index finger against Cas's mouth, "Get this wet for me, baby."

Cas eagerly sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around tip and licking along it. And then Dean added another finger, and Cas sucked at that one as well. After they were good and wet, Dean pulled his hand back down to prod at Cas's hole with his soaked index finger.

Cas gasped and arched upward, squeezing down on the finger as Dean started to slide it in and out of his tight hole. After several minutes, he added the middle finger, and then the ring finger, until he had three fingers buried to the hilt inside of Cas, fucking him relentlessly, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Cas's body was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he rolled his hips in time to Dean's thrusts, preening at the praise Dean kept whispering to him.

"You look so pretty with my fingers inside of you, your tight little hole swallowing them right up. It's going to look even better with my cock stretching it wide open. You always take my cock so nicely, like a good little slut. Such a good whore for your daddy." Dean whispered, pressing gentle kisses against Cas's stomach as he continued to fuck his hole. He slowly kissed his way up Cas's abdomen, headed for those spots that drove Cas wild.

When he finally reached the right tit, he latched onto it, his tongue flicking at the gold ring piercing. Cas had been so good until then, keeping himself quiet. But as soon as dean's tongue flicked against his nipple and caught on the piercing there, he moaned in pleasure, his body arching painfully upward as he sought to bring his chest into closer contact with that delicious suction.

Dean chuckled and pulled his fingers from Cas's hole.

"I think you need a little bit of time to calm down." He murmured, smiling kindly. He stood from the bed and started tugging at his own tie. He tossed it off to the side and moved to work on his shirt buttons, enjoying the way Cas's lust-blown eyes watched him undress. They skimmed down over the tan, muscled chest, and Cas hummed appreciatively.

Dean smirked, "oh, you ain't seen nothing yet, baby." And then he unclasped his pants and allowed them to drop down around his ankles, revealing that he'd been wearing nothing underneath. Cas smiled wickedly, still as fascinated with his husband's cock as the very first time he'd seen it in that handicapped bathroom.

Dean reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lube, his eyes intent on Cas as he began to stroke himself with it. Dean's eyes slid shut and his head dropped backward, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp. Cas's mouth watered as he watched his husband pleasure himself. Dean made sure he was lubed well before he set the bottle back onto the nightstand.

"I'm gonna fuck that tight ass of yours so good, sweetheart." Dean promised, grinning as he climbed back onto the bed. He used more lube on Cas's already loosened hole, prepping him. Cas's head fell back as Dean stretched and loosened him, making sure he was open enough for him. Then Dean lined himself up and slowly pushed in. When he'd bottomed out, his lips hovered right above Cas's and he bent down to claim them in a hungry kiss.

"You ready, baby?" Dean whispered, and Cas nodded. Dean began to move his hips in tight thrusts, barely pulling in and out as he bent down to lap at Cas's neck. And then as the need grew stronger, his thrusts became longer until he was pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting all the way back in.

He changed the angle of his hips so that he hit Cas's prostate with every thrust. Cas arched and bit at his lip. He looked up at Dean, his eyes pleading, and Dean smiled.

"You've been so good for me, baby. Letting daddy take good care of you." He reached down to kiss his husband. "I want you to scream for me. Scream for daddy." And then Cas was screaming loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head as Dean kept thrusting into him.

"Yes! Yes! Daddy! Fuck me so good! Please!" Cas begged. And then he wrapped his legs around dean's hips, pulling him in tighter, the soft silk of his thigh-highs rubbing against Dean's sweat-soaked skin.

Dean could sense how close he was and bent down to press a messy, open-mouthed kiss against his mouth. And then he whispered, "Come for me, sweetheart." And a couple of thrusts later, Cas came with a shout, untouched, as his cum spilled onto their stomachs between them. He slumped back onto the bed, smiling up at Dean as he kept thrusting.

"Please, Daddy. Come inside me," He urged, and then Dean was spilling in him, groaning as his orgasm ripped through him. His hips kept twitching as the aftershocks rolled through him, and then he collapsed on top of Cas.

"That was really, really good." Dean mumbled several minutes later, and Cas giggled.

Dean reached up to untie his wrists, then rolled them over so that Cas was laying on his side with Dean spooning up behind him. He kissed Cas's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

Cas smiled. "I'm proud of both of us."

They lay there in comfortable silence before Cas spoke again. "We'll have to start getting ready soon."

"No, nap." Dean mumbled against Cas's skin.

"But then we'll be late."

Dean chuckled wickedly. "Wouldn't be the first time."

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit different from my usual fluffy stuff. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Title was taken from the song "Poison" by Rita Ora. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
